Shadow Clan
by Festivalo
Summary: <html><head></head>Akainu already has enough to worry about with the Revolutionaries constantly on his tail, but when a new group arrives and starts to kidnap people and start killing, things really heats up. Also, the Marines are in chaos because of a recent bombing on G-5 Base. Will the Marines prevail, or will they be dragged into the depths of this secret clan? Warnings:OOCs, Fruit switch.</html>
1. Prefaced

Akainu stroked his beard, all his face muscles cramping up into a frown. He sighed. This new rampant group of mysterious people, calling themselves the 'Shadow Clan' was going wild, and he had just finished reading up another report of a kidnapping tied to the 'Shadow Clan's' already bad record. This was the 5th kidnapping in a month, and The Navy got blamed every time. Supposedly this group was run by a mystery man, who apparently had assassinated former Shichibukai Gekko Moriah and stolen his Kage Kage No Mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit), using it for a bunch of crimes.

There had been a rumour a few months ago in The Marines and The Navy that the entire 'Shadow Clan' were just puppets that the criminal mastermind behind it just put shadows into. Perhaps he was kidnapping people to use them as another puppet, which would explain those pesky kidnappings. But this rumour quickly died off when a research team of 500 was sent to investigate the "Shadow Lair", the main meeting ground for the Shadow Clan. It is known for a fact that 499 scientists and marine soldiers were slaughtered there, but only 1 returned, and he brought back some important information.

First, the Marines and the Navy learned that the 'Shadow Clan' were leaving breathing humans, but it was hard to tell under the deep black cloaks obscuring their bodies. Second, they also learned that this guy was creating puppets, but only using the 5 shadows he stole from the 4 then kidnapped people. Second, he also apparently had a reanimation office in the basement of the "Shadow Lair" tower. After all, the tower was giant. Akainu had guessed that he was using this to pull a Moriah on them and create a zombie army invasion. This was a big threat for the Marines, almost as big as the Revolutionaries.

Akainu sighed much more deeply this time. All he really needed was a nice little nap. But as Fleet Admiral, the call answering and paperwork were infinite, so he could not get a bit of rest. And he needed to fill out the paperwork for this one too. "These kidnappings" Akainu thought. "are really giving me a headache" . Akainu wished he had the admirals to do the deed for him, but all the admirals were out on a mission, and Akainu was sure Borsalino's one was just an excuse for him to go out and get hammered". He just decided to get on with it and fill out the paperwork.

However, unknown to him, an uninvited guest scouted the Marine G-5 base from afar, knowing that the Navy's had no knowledge of the hidden bomb inside their base. This man was Drago Kurosai, a scout for the Revolutionary army. He was in the division lead by Revolutionary Army Captain, Sabo, and he was praised both for his scouting skills, and handsomeness. He had fair skin and spiked up white hair, punctuated with his black as night eyes and his unnaturally long arms. He had wore a completely black three piece suit under his Revolutionary cloak, which made missions very uncomfortable. But Drago said it was all for style.

He also mastered Prediction Haki, since that was the most useful Haki for scouting. Despite not unlocking the other 2 Haki, he is an extremely efficient fighter, knowing 5 styles of combat. He even did some very brief Gyojiin(Fishman) Karate training, but abandoned them after he found out that there was absolutely no way a human could learn that style (as stated to him by a fellow Fishman Revolutionary).

He held his breath steady, his hand hovering over the detonate button, and very suddenly, the dark black cloudless night lit up like a candle, with the G-5 base being the wax support of it all, and the resulting wind was enough to almost rip apart the entire landscape around the Marine base, And the sound, oh god the sound. It was so loud that it was heard for miles across and Drago's eardrums nearly bust open. Regardless, as the once great standing structure was being reduced to ashes, and the screams of Marines were heard, Drago knew he had done his job. He smiled and slowly crept into the shadows.


	2. Seperated

The entire Marine base was panicking. The G-5 tower was slowly burning to ashes, flaming pieces falling to the icy river below. It was winter, and the flame burning the once great tower looked magnificent in the winter night. The mountains around it heated up from the flames, and the entire icy mountain range around it lit up brilliantly. It truly was a sight to behold. At least that was the thought going through the head of one Roronoa Zoro. (Going a bit back)He was standing on a far mountain not far from the base, at the summit with his shirt off, training. He was lifting a 200 ton weight up and down, and was getting really sweaty when, all of a sudden, the night lit up like a candle and a thundering sound covered his ears. Incidentally, this was the first time Zoro discovered that he was training on Marine Island, home to the Marine G-5 base.

He stood up and beheld the magnificent burning figure of the great tower that once stood mighty, housing 50000+ Marines. The tower was so large that it dwarfed nearby mountains (Author's Note: The shortest mountain in the range was above 2km)and thus made it easier for the swordsman to see the giant tower of once hard concrete come crashing down, engulfing the nearby mountains in smoke. He smiled and picked up his swords from the ground, and putting them back in his sword belt, walked back to his ship. The Strawhats were in a period where each of the Strawhats got separated in a giant whirlpool, and it just so happened that Zoro found an abandoned ship after he found land, which he decided to steal. He stumbled upon this island while roaming around the sea in his super large ship, drinking sake, and got off to train.

On the other end of the spectrum, Luffy was completely lost on Mekajiki Island. He could not find where to go, and the rowboat he just so happened to find (he stole it from a fisherman) were cut in half by the several giant swordfish swirling around the island, waiting for its chance to eat him. Luffy already had used Haki to paralyse a few, but there were still more swordfish underwater trying to cut him up. He wished he had a boat right now, but more importantly, he was worried about his nakama. He was so worried that he was sometimes brought to verge of tears. With scarce meat and harsh cold, Luffy was feeling more alone than he ever felt.

And so he walked on in a straight motion until he saw a man being attacked by some puppet looking things. His eyes widened to observe the man being attacked a little better, and when he saw the man, he gasped.

.


End file.
